


A Place for Two

by YukinoKoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beach Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McHanzo Week, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoKoe/pseuds/YukinoKoe
Summary: On the coast of Gibraltar, there’s a small, rocky beach. After a difficult mission, Hanzo goes  down to this beach to reflect on what happened, but Jesse is there to remind him that everything is okay. (Written for McHanzo Week: Day 7)





	A Place for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm generally more into writing fluffy pieces, but I wanted to try something a bit saucier. Hope you enjoy!

On quiet nights on the coast of Gibraltar, there’s only the sound of crashing waves against the rocky beach. Most of the area is surrounded by cliffs, but there’s a small, rocky beach behind the practice range that’s a good place to relax. Hanzo crept down the cliffside to the shoreline and sat with his chin on his knees, letting the cool sea air hit his face and hair. He wrapped his arms around his knees, both arms bare from the tank top he had been wearing to train in, but didn’t consider moving away. He sighed, releasing a small cloud in front of his lips as he sat deep in thought.

They had said it wasn’t his fault. Their objective had slipped away and their team was left battered and down for the count. Lena, Angela, and Winston all assured him that it wasn’t his fault in the slightest that they had lost the target, but nothing they said truly reassured him. He had seen the mangled mess of blood and metal that was Jesse’s arm. Angela worked tirelessly on Jesse the entire trip back to the base. If he had been there when Jesse had gotten hurt, he could have done something.

His eyes were starting to sting in the cold night air, and he brought the back of his hand up to run across his eyes. There was no point dwelling on his actions. He’d learned that from Genji. There was only the strive to improve. Immediately upon turning to the base, he had showered to scrub the grime from the mission off his body and had gone to the practice range. He had spent hours taking all of his frustrations out on a punching bag, delivering blows with his hands and feet until his knuckles started to swell and Jack stepped in to tell him to stop before he hurt himself further.

Hanzo looked down at his now purple, bruised knuckles and exhaled heavily. He hadn't been there when Jesse was in trouble. No matter what the rest of his team had said, he shouldered all the blame. Everything stung: his eyes, his hand, and his chest with each deep breath of salty air.

A soft, crunching sound of shoes against the rocky ground grew closer to him. Hanzo sighed deeply, rubbing the heel of his palm against his eyes so whoever was approaching wouldn’t know he had been crying. He suspected it was Jack, telling him to get back inside, or maybe Lena or even Genji coming to spout nonsense about how it wasn’t his fault. The crunching came to a halt beside him, and a deep, drawling voice asked, “Mind if I sit by ya?”

Hanzo’s head whipped towards Jesse. He was wearing his training gear: a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants with an unzipped sweatshirt emblazoned with the old Overwatch logo. His metal hand was missing and the arm was heavily bandaged and pulled up into a sling around his neck. His red serape was tucked under his uninjured arm, and he awkwardly wrapped it around Hanzo’s bare shoulders. “Jesus, Han. You gotta be freezing out here.”

Hanzo hummed in response and pulled the serape tighter around himself. He looked out at the waves to avoid looking at Jesse and his injured arm, knowing that would only make him feel more inadequate. Jesse eased onto the rocky beach, grunting as he settled on the uncomfortable ground. He lounged out beside Hanzo, resting the sling on his thigh. “Water’s always nice out here at night. Real peaceful. Wish the beaches were sandy though. The rocks make sitting a literal pain in the ass.” Jesse paused as if waiting for Hanzo to say something. When Hanzo didn’t respond, Jesse sighed deeply, pulling a cigar from the case in his pocket. He lit it, took a deep drag, and exhaled, blowing a warm puff of cedar-scented smoke in front of the two men. “Han…” Jesse whispered after several moments of silence, “It’s not your fault.”

Hanzo spun towards Jesse, the serape pooling behind him in a crimson heap. “You don’t think I haven’t been told that? Of course it wasn’t my fault; I was in position. But I wanted to be at your side. I want to take the blame because maybe it would make me feel like I could have done something. It could have been me.”

Jesse snubbed out his cigar against the rocks and put his hand up to Hanzo’s cheeks, running the pad of his thumb along his lower lip. “Baby,” he whispered, his dark eyes serious and somewhat pained at the insinuation. “Then we’d both be hurtin’. My hand took the brunt of the damage. If it’d been you, your arm woulda been torn up. And for an archer, that’s bad news. I would have taken the shot tenfold as long as it meant you wouldn’t get hurt.”

Hanzo clasped Jesse’s hand in his, running his thumb along the deep veins and the small, puckered scars along the back of Jesse’s hand. “Am I to just sit back and let you take all the hits? Like some helpless princess? I am neither helpless nor a princess. I have battled as many men as you, if not more. My own fingertips have extinguished life, and yet you think I cannot take shots for you?” Hanzo flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck, receiving a small intake of breath from the gunslinger. Hanzo buried his face in the folds of the hood of Jesse’s sweatshirt and murmured, “I know that it is foolish to want to act as your shield. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

Jesse pushed Hanzo away with the flat of his uninjured palm against the archer’s shoulder. He looked Hanzo directly in the eye, his brow creased with severity and a hint of fear. “It ain’t foolish,” he muttered, his voice almost lost under the sound of the crashing waves. “Cause I always feel the same way. And if you’re a fool, then I guess we’re both a coupla fools for wanting that.”

Jesse pulled Hanzo back towards him, his one arm tight around the archer’s shoulder. His strong, broad fingers snaked their way into Hanzo’s hair, pulling out his ponytail and letting his black hair fall in sheets around his shoulders. Fingers wound with silky black hair, Jesse rubbed small circles on Hanzo’s scalp. Neither of them spoke; they simply rested against each other, breathing deeply.

Jesse broke the silence with a soft hum and licked his lips, which were dry from the salt air. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Hanzo’s. Their lips moved slowly against each other, beards scraping softly together with a faint bristle of sound under the hums and moans of their kiss. Hanzo brought his hands up to Jesse’s jawline as they pulled apart, pulling him back in again once they had caught their breath. Jesse pushed, and Hanzo gave, falling back slowly against the rocky beach. Jesse steadied himself with his uninjured hand and straddled the archer, knees braced against the rocks as he hovered over his lover. Hanzo’s hands moved to Jesse’s back, pulling his hoodie and t-shirt up as he clawed at Jesse’s back, lips still diving in and out of kisses. Jesse eventually pulled apart from Hanzo, lifting himself up. “Darlin, if we’re gonna do this here, we should probably lay out my serape or something, because with these rocks, this ain’t gonna be comfortable,” Jesse breathed, sending adrenaline shocks down Hanzo’s spine.

“Jesse, surely you’d rather wait until we’re back at the base so you don’t hurt your arm,” Hanzo responded, looking nervously at the sling.

Jesse shook his head wildly at the insinuation. “Don’t think I can wait that long,” he said, using his head to gesture downwards. “Besides, who ain’t dreamed of having sex on a beach before?”

“Anyone who goes to beaches like these,” Hanzo replied curtly. Nevertheless, he reached towards the serape, letting it unfurl in the night breeze over the rocks. Hanzo shifted onto the serape while Jesse reached around in the pockets of his sweatpants. “Planning ahead, hm?” Hanzo asked with a cocked eyebrow as Jesse retrieved a foil packet and a small bottle of lube from his pants.

Jesse responded with a smirk before moving to wriggle out of his sweats one-handed. “Course, darlin. In more ways than one.”

Hanzo slid his hands up to Jesse’s hips and helped him roll off the sweatpants. Jesse’s thick cock sprang up to his belly when the pants were removed, sending a coil of heat through Hanzo’s gut. “Commando? Cheeky. You were prepared.”

Jesse laughed, cock bobbing as he shifted to untie the knot at the waistband of Hanzo’s pants. The archer canted his hips upward, helping Jesse undress him. After flinging the unwanted clothes off to the side, Jesse used his teeth to unscrew the lid of the lube, spitting the cap out of his mouth haphazardly. He liberally applied lubricant to three of his fingers, swirling the slick substance around with his thumb until they were all thoroughly coated. “Raise up your hips for me, babe, so I can get to that sweet pink hole of yours.”

Hanzo grunted in response, using his arms to brace himself as he lifted his ass to give Jesse easier access. Jesse responded in turn by swirling one of his fingers around the puckered rim. He teased Hanzo’s entrance, running the wet thumb up to right below Hanzo’s balls, earning him a moan. “Jesse… stop teasing,” Hanzo growled, his own cock twitching with need at the tantalizing touches.

At Hanzo’s command, Jesse slid the first finger into Hanzo’s entrance, swirling and probing slowly as if to spite the needy archer. Hanzo shot Jesse a look of annoyance, chest heaving with arousal. Jesse smirked and started to move more erratically, pumping his finger from tip to knuckle inside of Hanzo. The archer breathed heavily, punctuating each thrust with a loud gasp. His legs were quivering, already straining to stay aloft as Jesse stretched open his hole. Jesse added a second finger, making Hanzo’s back arch up. His arms trembled, straining to hold his position despite Jesse’s fingers, but the way they stretched him, pulling him apart from the inside, made it difficult to hold his position. “Jesse, I can’t hold up much longer like this,” he moaned, voice cracking under Jesse’s ministrations. 

When Hanzo moved, Jesse’s fingers retracted with a soft squelching sound. Hanzo resituated his body, hovering over Jesse on his knees as if to ride him. He moved into a comfortable position between the rocks beneath the serape before inserting two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking and deep throating his own digits until they were slick with spit. He then took Jesse’s hand and combined the spit on his fingers with the lube on Jesse’s. Hanzo guided Jesse’s hand into his hole and followed with his own fingers, punctuating the entrance with a languid moan. Jesse’s head tipped back in ecstasy at the feeling of Hanzo’s fingers brushing against his own as the archer aided in stretching himself.

Hanzo pulled his fingers out with a slight popping sound, leaving Jesse’s fingers buried inside. The archer reached over for the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling the disk down Jesse’s shaft. He then grabbed the half-empty tube, squirting a generous amount onto his palm. Wrapping his hand around Jesse’s cock, he slowly pumped, coating Jesse’s dick with the slippery gel. Jesse felt both cool and blazing hot under his hand, sparking intense arousal in Hanzo with every small throb from the large vein running up the underside of Jesse’s length. The gunslinger released a low purr as pre-come started to bead at the tip of the flushed red head, which made Hanzo quiver once again, this time with lust. Wordlessly, he scooted forward to align himself over Jesse, reaching behind himself to guide his lover’s now weeping cock. With a slight hiss, Hanzo lowered himself until he was seated to the hilt, the curve of his ass pressing against Jesse’s thighs. Jesse hummed in satisfaction, relaxing against the rocky shoreline, arms resting on his chest. Hanzo took control, raising himself up and down, riding his cowboy in erratic waves punctuated by moans and heavy breaths. He groaned, a low, deep rumble in his chest, when Jesse’s cock brushed close to his prostate, wanting that white hot feeling of pleasure when the sensitive bundle of nerves was hit. 

Jesse raised his hand up to Hanzo’s hip, rolling the pad of his thumb on Hanzo’s hipbone. “You’re doing great, baby,” he grunted, his breath shuddering from the exertion. “Still so tight around me. God, you feel so good.”

Hanzo exhaled in approval, slamming his pelvis down onto Jesse. He was insatiable for release, trying to milk himself for every ounce of pleasure. His hand found its way around his cock, pumping it as he grinded against Jesse’s arousal. “Babe, please, fuck…” Jesse groaned. “I ain’t gonna last much longer.”

The archer grunted his acknowledgment, followed up by a moan as he hit that sweet spot he had been searching for. His knees sought purchase against the rocks as he guided Jesse’s dick to that spot repeatedly, releasing a chain of deafening moans. Hanzo bit his lip, trying to hold off his own orgasm, but between the tip of Jesse’s cock drumming against his prostate and Jesse’s own moans of encouragement, he couldn’t hold off for much longer. “Jesse, fuck. I need to…”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before his vision went white as streaks of come painted the front of Jesse’s grey shirt. Hanzo could feel his legs give out as he pulled off of Jesse, toppling to the rocky ground beside the gunslinger. Jesse reached down to lazily stroke his own cock before coming himself, splattering the inside of the condom with milky white seed. Jesse pulled off the condom and tied it off before letting his arm go limp next to Hanzo’s. Their hands wormed together as they simply breathed, looking up at the night sky as they lay half-naked against the rocks jutting into their backs and shoulders. Jesse looked down at his t-shirt and sighed with a slight laugh. “Now how do I explain this mess? He asked, breaking apart from Hanzo to run his hand down the front of his shirt, spreading the seed around even more.

Hanzo rolled his eyes with a soft smile, zipping up McCree’s jacket. “There. Now no one will know except for me. It can be our little secret.”

Jesse laughed, before mischievously wiping the come on his hand against Hanzo’s beard. “Maybe I wanna tell everyone about what we did on this little beach,” he laughed. “Make em jealous of me for getting ridden by the sexiest agent in Overwatch.”

Hanzo let out a small noise of disgust at Jesse’s actions, but chuckled at his comments. “As if everyone doesn’t already know I am yours,” he smiled, glancing towards Jesse. He gripped Jesse’s hand and turned back towards the stars, watching them twinkle over their secluded beach: a place for only the two of them away from the rest of the world.


End file.
